Computing modules often provide external memory ports that accommodate removable nonvolatile memory devices. These memory devices function as portable drives that can facilitate the transportation of data from one computing module to another. These memory devices typically consist of a small plastic package housing the memory circuitry and a connector for coupling the memory circuitry to the external memory port.
Currently, memory devices that are operatively coupled to the computing modules through the external memory ports are typically positioned in an exposed manner that is vulnerable to external forces. A moderate amount of force applied to the memory device while it is connected to the memory port could cause permanent damage to the memory device and/or the computing module.